


President Stacy (IN PROGRESS)

by Meliorthewriterman30



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliorthewriterman30/pseuds/Meliorthewriterman30
Summary: In the episode Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, it is revealed that Stacy Hirano becomes the president of Uruguay in the future. But how does one go from being a mediocre American teenager to the president of a completely foreign nation in just 20 years? How does one go from not knowing what airline food is to saving a country on the brink of disaster? Well, it all started when Stacy fell for Uruguayan hunk Agustin Alvarez. Prepare to witness Stacy's romantic, awe-inspiring, adventurous journey to power! StacyxOC with a little Phinbella. PLEASE REVIEW.
Relationships: Stacy Hirano/Agustin Alvarez





	1. Agustin's Aura

In the _Phineas and Ferb_ episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," we learn that Stacy Hirano, Candace Flynn's best friend, is the President of Uruguay 20 years in the future:

But how is this possible? How does a ditzy, mediocre girl like Stacy become the president of a completely foreign nation in just 20 years? According to _Phineas and Ferb_ co-creator Dan Povenmire, [Stacy meets the prince of the country, moves there and, after changing several laws, becomes eligible for the presidency](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb's_Quantum_Boogaloo#Production). This fanfiction aims to dive into this story line in great detail. Prepare to witness Stacy's romantic, awe-inspiring, adventurous journey to power!!!

* * *

**Note:** Regular text: narrator, _italicized text_ : Stacy's thoughts, (*x*): physical action, x: "y": character (x) dialogue. 

* * *

**Chapter 1: Agustin's Aura**

**Background:** In this first chapter, Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano are both 22 years old and undergraduate students at Danville University. Stacy is majoring in Spanish with a minor in Political Science. Candace is majoring in psychology. They both intend to go to law school after graduating. It is Monday, August 28th, 2017, and Senior year of college has just begun. They are both scheduled to take the LSAT on Saturday, September 2nd, 2017. They are sitting at a table in the library, studying for one of the most important exams of their lives:

**Stacy's POV:**

Stacy: "Eres tan denso, la luz se dobla a tu alrededor! ¡Si fueras un objeto inanimado, serías un trofeo de participación!"

Candace: "Stop it!"

_Candace hates it when I speak Spanish around her. It was by far her worst subject. She failed it her freshman year of high school and has since never taken a Spanish class again. I still wonder how she got accepted into such a prestigious university with an F on her high school transcript? Anyways, she is so jealous of my exceptional Spanish-skills. I just can't help but speak Spanish whenever she's around. I know it's wrong to make her feel angry and irritated, but it's also pretty funny. She probably has no idea that I just insulted her. Yes, it was a cheap shot, but it's so true. We've been studying for the LSAT for months now and Candace still hasn't gotten basic concepts down. I worry about her._

A few seconds after delivering that sick burn, a Hispanic man in the vicinity who had heard it walks by them and says:

Agustin: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Nice!"

He proceeds to give Stacy a fist-bump and walks away to a bookshelf in the distance, searching through a vast collection of science fiction novels.

Candace and Stacy begin to intensely stare at this dashingly handsome man, gazing at his alluring features with awe. 

_He is so….. dreamy. He is at least 6'0" tall, has the perfect moderate upper-build, strong legs, gorgeous eyes, a chiseled jawline, well-defined nose, beautiful thick hair…._ (*sighs*)

Shortly afterward, a man nearby walks up to him and they get the chance to clearly hear his enticing voice. 

_His voice is… marvelous. It is dark and masculine yet so soothing. His accent is mostly Latin-esque with an American-esque tinge to it. It's a really pleasing combo. He clearly hasn't lived in the United States for his entire life, but it seems as if he's been here for a while. I wonder where he's from?_

A girl sitting next to Candace and Stacy notices them staring at him and says:

Anonymous Girl: "That man is Agustin Álvarez, a foreign student from Uruguay. He is the son of Matéo Álvarez, one of the richest men in Uruguay who began his career founding what is now one of the largest agriculture companies on the planet and is currently a prominent Uruguayan politician and diplomat."

Stacy: "Yeah, yeah. Is he single!?" 

The girl _bursts_ out laughing and walks away.

 _I take that as a no. Of course, he isn't single. Just look at him! With a butt like that, you'd have to pay a girl good money to not date him. If he were a body of water…he'd be a bae. Oooh, that was a good one. Better write that one down for future reference._ (*takes out a notepad and jots it down*)

Candace: "Why did he say 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!'? Were you mocking me in Spanish!? Stacy!"

Stacy: "Never mind that. I've got to get with that man. They will call us: Stagustin" (*sighs*)

Candace: "Puhlease, sister. You heard that lady burst out laughing when you asked if he's single. He's probably dating the hottest girl in school right now. No way he's single. With a butt like his, you'd have to pay a girl a fortune to _not_ date him."

They both giggle.

_Wow, great minds do think alike._

Candace: "And even if he were single, do you really think he'd go for you? Don't get me wrong, you're a pretty attractive lady, maybe an 8, sometimes even a 9 on your best days, but _look_ at him. He probably only dates 10s."

Stacy: "Ugh, you're right. At least you have Jeremy. I've felt so depressed ever since I broke up with Coltrane last year. I've been so busy with school that I haven't found the time to find another man."

After a moment of silence, Stacy came up with a brilliant idea.

Stacy: "Who says that it always has to be a guy who hits on girls? What if I approached _him_ first?"

Candace: "A girl hitting on a guy is the most desperate thing I've ever heard."

Stacy: "I dunno. A lot of guys _hate_ the stress that comes with having to make the first move. I think many of them would appreciate it if women began approaching them first instead. Worst case scenario: he tells me that he's already dating someone and walks away. I wasn't expecting to get with him in the first place, so who cares? Or maybe he'd friendzone me. I'm ok with that! He's apparently uber-rich, so maybe he'd let me ride on his baller yacht every now and then as his friend. And even as my friend, he'd definitely be something to look at! Best case scenario: I'd get to take that beautiful hunk of man and…"

Candace: "Ok. Ok. I get it. We are in a public library, Stacy. _Geesh_."

Stacy: "Sorry."

Stacy is feeling lucky today. She gets up and walks towards the bookshelf next to him, pretending to look for a book. She decides to use a cheesy pick-up line to see if it works:

Stacy (to Agustin): "Excuse me, sir, I dropped something."

He smiles at her and begins searching the floor beneath them.

Stacy: "My jaw."

Agustin: "huh….oh (*facepalm, stands up*)! Hahahaha! I haven't heard that one before…..Aren't you the girl who made that epic burn against that redhead over there?"

Stacy: "Yep, that's me. I'm an expert at sick burns. With all of the people I've owned, I might as well be the next Thomas Jefferson."

Agustin: "Hahahaha! You're good at this. What's your name?"

Stacy: "I'm Stacy Hirano."

Agustin: "Nice to meet you, Stacy. I'm Augustin Álvarez."

(*handshake*)

Stacy nearly fainted as his hands touched hers.

Stacy: "So…uh…where are you from?"

Agustin: "Oh, I'm from Uruguay. I've been here as a foreign exchange student since freshman year. This school has one of the best finance programs in the world. Definitely worth the enormous sticker price for international students. But America has always been my second home ever since I was a little kid. My family owns houses in Manhattan, Miami, Aspen, Los Angeles, and Martha's Vineyard. We visit these houses during every vacation and we've made a lot of friends here over the years. So, where are you from?"

Stacy: "I'm actually from Danville, but my grandma immigrated here from Japan. She also survived that Japanese Internment thingy. I've lived here all of my life…so, finance, huh? Investment banking? Consulting? Private Equity?"

Agustin: "Well, I actually secured a job at the largest investment bank in Uruguay. They are paying me six-figures right out of college! Normally, there's _no way_ I would've gotten this job. My grades for the past three years…uh….could've been better, but my dad is…well-connected. I'm starting next year."

_Wow, he's a senior!? We've been in the same grade for the past three years!? How come I've never seen him before!? This school is not that big!_

_Oooh, maybe I can impress him if I can tell him I know who his father is. That lady back there told me his name…..but I wasn't really paying attention. Damn! I was too busy staring at Agustin's butt. I think his name started with an M. It was M-something._

Stacy: "Martin!"

_Did I just say that out loud!? WTF!?_

Agustin: "His name is actually Mateo."

_Damn, he is really good at reading people._

Stacy: "How did you know…"

Agustin: "I'm used to it. All the time, people always ask me about my father. 'OMG, you're Mateo Alvarez's son!' I get that 20 times a day. That's the difficulty of having such a prominent father. They overshadow you. A lot of people only care about you because of who your father is. Whenever you achieve something great, people say 'oh, it's only because your father is rich!' People don't see the person behind my last name."

Stacy: "Oh, I'm sorry. I actually have no idea who your father is. I came over because you have an _amazing_ ass…ortment of science-fiction books over here."

(*gestures towards bookshelf*) (*smiles nervously*)

Stacy: "Like this one"

(*pulls out book*)

Stacy: " _Ted and Amy's Misfortunate Misadventures"_

Agustin: "Oooh, I love that book! I strongly recommend you read it. When aliens discover Earth, they choose two human beings at random, which happen to be two people named Ted and Amy, to send back to their home planet in order to conduct experiments on them. They are abducted from their homes and sent to a laboratory on a faraway planet where they are chained up against the wall. The laboratory has some of the most advanced security systems in the universe. Despite this, they somehow manage to escape the lab and then the planet, but in the most unimaginable ways possible. Along their journey, they develop an extremely close bond and eventually become boyfriend and girlfriend. The book has some of the most heartwarming romantic elements I have ever read in a science fiction book. There's a movie adaptation of the novel that I've been dying to watch."

Stacy: "I love romantic movies. They're especially fun to watch if you have someone to cuddle with. Maybe you should watch it with your girlfriend."

Agustin: "Uh, actually, I don't have a girlfriend."

Stacy: "What!? But…but…a girl laughed and walked away when I asked her if you were single…"

_DID I JUST REALLY SAY THAT OUT LOUD!?_

Augustin: "Perfect timing! I just broke up with my girlfriend a few hours ago. I guess it takes a while for that information to spread. Anyways, I recently ordered the film on Amazon Prime. I was wondering if you want to watch it with me tomorrow night at 9 PM in my dorm room. Wilmington Quad, Room 950."

Stacy: "YES! I mean, yeah, sure, whatever."

Agustin: "Great, see you later! And by the way, you have an _amazing_ ass, too. Busted!" (*walks away*)

Stacy: (*faints*)

Meanwhile, Candace is in the vicinity and just witnessed the entire conversation.

Candace: "Oooh, she's good."

* * *

**Background:** Fast forward one day in the future, it is Tuesday, and Stacy is in Agustin's dorm room. They watch the movie, have a great time, and engage in an intense love-making session shortly afterward. Stacy and Agustin are now lying down on his bed, resting after some vigorous activity:

**Stacy's POV:**

Stacy: "That. Was. _Amazing_."

Agustin: "Yes. Yes it was."

Stacy: "We should do this more often."

Agustin: "Yes. Yes we should."

Stacy: "How about round two?"

Agustin: "Ugh, I have class tomorrow at 8 AM. I should be going to sleep soon. But me and my friends are going to Uruguay this weekend! We plan on boarding my father's private jet at Danville International Airport Friday (DAN) morning at 9 AM and arriving in Montevideo Friday night. We plan on touring around Montevideo, sailing around the Atlantic on my father's yacht, and roaming through the vast plains of the countryside on Saturday and Sunday. We will leave Montevideo late Sunday night and arrive in Danville Monday morning at 10 AM, just in time for my 10:30 Literature Class. I would love it if you could come with us, Stacy."

_This weekend…This weekend…Don't I have something important to do this weekend?... Who cares?! It can't be that important if I don't remember it!_

Stacy: "That sounds lovely."

Agustin: "Great! I'll cover all of your expenses. I'll meet you Friday morning, 8 AM, DAN Terminal 3, next to the Starbucks near the entrance."

Stacy: "Will do"…"Do you mind if I stay here the rest of the night and cuddle with you?"

Agustin: "Not at all. Do you mind if we engaged in some 'round two' first?"

Stacy: "No. No I don't."

(*lovemaking*)

* * *

**Background:** It is Wednesday night and Candace is in her room, "studying" for her LSAT exam.

 **NOTE:** From here on out, _italicized text_ : Candace's thoughts, not Stacy's.

**Candace's POV:**

(*scrolls through phone*)

_Jeremy looks so cute in his new glasses! Jenny is so pretty! I wish I had her selfie game._

_What am I doing looking through my Instagram feed!? I'm taking the most important test of my life in three days!_

(*puts phone aside, picks up book*)

_Ok, let's make sure I memorize the material regarding logical reasoning…_

(*phone buzzes*)

_Oooh, someone sent me a Snap!_

(*puts book aside, picks up phone*)

_Hahaha! She got him good!_

(*looks at the clock*)

_Focus!_

(*puts phones aside, picks up book*)

_Ok, problem one…_

(*phone buzzes*)

_CNN notification! What did Trump do this time?_

(*puts book aside, picks up phone*)

_What a dumbass!_

…

_What am I doing!? Stacy is right. I'm going to fail. People study for this thing for months and barely pass. How am I supposed to master the material in three days!? There's no way I am going to get into law school! My life is over! Stacy is going to get into a top law school and become a prominent lawyer, my brothers are going to become world famous inventors, while I am going to become a barista at Starbucks! It's going to be so embarrassing!_

… 

(*phone buzzes*)

_It's this stupid phone! Imagine if I spent every minute I wasted looking through Jeremy's Instagram feed on studying for the LSAT instead! I'm not going to let this stupid thing ruin my life anymore!_

Filled with rage, Candace grabs her phone from the table, walks towards the window and opens it, and throws her phone out the window in an extremely aggressive manner.

The phone lands on the street and is shortly crushed into pieces by a moving car.

_Take that, stupid phone!_

_It's time to get serious! I am not leaving this room for the next three days! For the next three days, I am going to lock myself inside here, studying for the LSAT every waking second! And there will be no phone to distract me! Say hello to Flynn J.D.!_

…

_But wait, my phone is destroyed! Mom is going to kill me! Oh wait, Phineas and Ferb can just build me a new one. It's all good._

* * *

**Background:** It is Friday morning. Stacy is in her room packing her stuff. She can't wait to go on an escapade with Agustin!

 **NOTE:** From here on out, _italicized text_ : Stacy's thoughts, not Candace's.

**Stacy's POV:**

_Finally, I've finished packing! This is going to be the best trip ever! Let me try to call Candace one more time._

(*Picks up phone, dials Candace's number, phone rings*)

Phone: "Sorry, Candace Flynn, is not available."

(*Hangs up phone*)

_She hasn't been picking up my calls for the past two days! Is she ok? Meh, I'm sure she's fine._

(*Looks out window*)

_Oooh, it looks like my Uber has arrived!_

(*Carries luggage from door room to car, puts it in the truck, enters the car*)

Uber driver: "So, terminal 3? That's the private jet terminal. You must be a very rich lady!"

Stacy: "I wish."

Uber driver: "So, did you enter in the wrong terminal by mistake?"

Stacy: "No, no. A special someone is taking me on a vacation."

Uber driver: "Oooh, gold digger alert!"

_What an asshole!_

Uber driver: "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I hope things work out between the two of you! Looks like we're already here! Have a nice trip!"’

Stacy: "You too!"

...

(*facepalm*)

...

Stacy: "I mean, thanks!"

Stacy gets out of the car, opens the trunk and takes her luggage, and heads toward the airport entrance.

_Starbucks…Starbucks…There it is! I see him!_

Stacy: "Hi Agustin!"

Agustin: "Stacy! It's so good to see you!"

They hug each other with great vigor.

Agustin: "Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Justin Smith. He plays football, or what you Americans call 'soccer,' at Tristate State. He's also really into computers and stuff."

Stacy shakes hands with Justin.

_Wow, he's really cute. He's, like, 6'4", hunky, blue eyes, chiseled jawline… <3 <3 <3 Is he single? I want both of them! Is polygamy allowed in Uruguay?_

Agustin: "And this is Justin's girlfriend, Alice Brown. She's a fashion major at Tristate State."

Stacy shakes hands with Alice. 

_Damn it!_

Agustin: "And best of all, this is the first time any of you have ever been to Uruguay. I've always wanted to give tours to first-time visitors! Our pilot is expecting us soon. Let's go!"

Stacy: "Don't we have to go through security first?"

Agustin: "Hahaha!"

_TIL that airport security is not required in the private jet terminal. We checked in and immediately boarded the jet._

_This jet is dope! The seats recline 180 degrees, in addition to personal tv's in front of every seat, there is also a large tv in front of a sofa in the middle of the jet. There's also a shower in the bathroom! This is going to be the coolest flight ever!_

...

Agustin: "Stacy, wake up! We're here!"

_Did I really sleep during that entire flight!? Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have stayed up all last night. But I couldn't help it. I was so excited about this trip that I couldn't fall asleep._

(*Gets up, walks out jet, walks out terminal*)

Agustin: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Uruguay!"

Outside the airport terminal, there is a limousine waiting for them. They hop in it and begin their journey.

_Passing through the streets of Montevideo, the first thing I notice is how…developed this country is. Modernized infrastructure, dazzling city skyline, clean environment. I thought Uruguay was a third world country or something._

Agustin: "More developed than you thought it would be, isn't it? Uruguay ranks higher on the Human Development Index than virtually every other developing nation on the planet, ranks first in Latin America in democracy, peace, low perception of corruption, e-government, first in South America in press freedom, size of the middle class and prosperity, second in economic freedom, income equality, per-capita income and inflows of FDI, and is regarded as a high-income nation by the UN. But don't get me wrong, there is still a lot of poverty in this country, especially outside of Montevideo. But still, not bad, is it not?"

_Oooh, he's good at reading minds._

Agustin: "Anyways, we're going to stay at my house for the night. Tomorrow morning, I'll give you guys a tour around Montevideo. After that, we'll ride on my father's yacht…And look at that, we're already here."

_His house is almost as gorgeous as he is. It is located on the outskirts of the city, guarded by some of the most elaborate fencings I have ever seen, surrounded by gorgeous gardens, Victorian-style architecture, at least 8,000 square feet. It is simply breathtaking._

Agustin: "This house is nothing. Wait 'til you see my beach house in Punta del Este tomorrow."

_We enter the door and an old man comes in to greet us._

Agustin: "This is my father, the legendary Mateo Alvarez."

Mateo: "It's an honor to meet you Stacy. Agustin has told me a lot about you."

_Wow, I thought he'd be Agustin's grandfather. This man is at least in his 60's, maybe 70's. But I will admit that he's stunning for his age. He looks a bit like George Clooney. Good looks really do run in this family._

Justin, Alice, and Stacy hake his hands. He tells them a little bit about himself and then a woman comes down from the stairs.

Agustin: "And this is my mother, Camila Alvarez"

Camila: "Oh, it's so good to see you all."

Camila hugs Stacy.

_Camila is absolutely gorgeous. She must be at least twenty years younger than her husband. 5'10" ish, long legs, petite body, gorgeous face, prominent assets. Me and Agustin are going to have the most beautiful children!_

Meanwhile, back in the United States:

* * *

**Background:** It is Saturday and Candace is driving to the testing center where she will take the LSAT. She is driving through the parking lot of the testing center, looking for a place to park.

 **NOTE:** From here on out, _italicized text_ : Candace's thoughts, not Stacy's.

**Candace’s POV:**

_Wow! This parking lot is virtually full! It looks like a lot of people are taking the LSAT today! That’s a lot of future lawyers! You know, people always keep on telling me that there are way too many people with law degrees. My mom is always like “hurr durr the market for lawyers is oversaturated. It will be so hard for you to get a job. You should become a doctor instead.”_

_But what do they know? Doctor!? I’m not staying in school for 12 years just to eventually have the opportunity to look at icky body parts and go bankrupt paying for malpractice insurance and dealing with frivolous lawsuits! No thank you! I prefer making money from frivolous lawsuits!_

…..

_Finally, an empty spot!_

(*Parks car into parking space*)

_Ah, I made it! And with….._

(*looks at watch*)

_2 minutes left to spare…._

Candace: “AAAAHHHHH!”

Candace runs into the testing center as fast as she can. 

_Looks like I still have time! We have to wait in line to show our ID to the lady at the front desk who will then give us our testing badge and room number. The test was supposed to begin a few minutes ago, but the line is still huge! They said that they wouldn’t start the test until most people got their testing badges. Thank you oversaturation of law students!_

_I wonder where Stacy is? She never came to see me for the past 3 days!....Meh, she probably came here on time and is in her testing room. But why didn’t I see her car in the parking lot!? And since when does Stacy come to anything on time!? Oooh, maybe I’ll text her!_

(*searches pockets*)

_Oh, that’s right, my phone is destroyed._

_AAAAH!!!!!_

_What if Stacy’s been kidnapped!? Or murdered!? Or raped!? Or what if she’s been taken hostage by that Giant Floating Baby Head!? Or by Suzy Johnson!? Of course, Suzy is behind all of this! Stacy must be tied up against the wall in Suzy’s basement, being mercilessly tortured by that little devil! Poor little thing! IT’S MY FAULT! I SHOULD’VE BEEN WITH HER FOR THE PAST 3 DAYS! I AM A TERRIBLE FRIEND!! IT IS ALL MY FAULT!_

Front desk lady: “PLEASE COME FORWARD OR I WILL KICK YOU OUT, AIRPODHEAD!”

(*Candace looks back, smiles nervously*)

_Huh, it looks like I’ve been first in line for a little while now. Maybe I was daydreaming for a little too long. Everyone looks really angry at me._

Candace comes forward, shows her ID, and is given a testing badge and room assignment by the front desk lady.

_Room 120! Huh, that’s right over there!_

(*Candace walks towards Room 120*)

_Did she just call me “airpodhead”!? My head does NOT look like an airpod! I am so going to…_

Stay focused! I am about to take the most important test of my life! I can do this!

Candace enters room 120, sits at her assigned seat, begins taking the test.

_I just hope Stacy’s ok. Maybe Suzy isn’t torturing her too mercilessly…_

Meanwhile, in Uruguay…..

**Stacy’s POV**

**NOTE:** From here on out, _italicized text_ : Stacy's thoughts, not Candace's.

(*shows close up of Stacy’s face*)

Stacy: “Suzy! Suzy! Stop!”

(*shows entire body*)

Stacy: “I think you’ve massaged my upper back enough, Suzy! Start massaging my lower back, please.”

(*Suzy shifts hands from Stacy’s upper back to lower back and begins to massage*)

_I’m living the dream. There is a massage parlor in Agustin’s house. Yes, you heard that correctly. Agustin’s house has an indoor spa, sauna, and messaging area with their own professional massage therapist named Suzy! This is the best massage I’ve gotten in ages! But isn’t it kind of odd that a Hispanic woman in Uruguay is named “Suzy”?_

One massage later…

Stacy leaves the massage area and goes to living room where Agustin, Justin, and Alice are all waiting for her.

 **Note:** I am still working on the rest of the Uruguay trip. This next part takes place right after Stacy and the gang returns back to the U.S. from Uruguay. 


	2. Stacy Gets Busted!

** Chapter 2: Stacy Gets Busted! **

**Background:** Stacy, Agustin, Justin, and Alice arrived back home at around 1 AM Danville Time on Monday. It is 11 AM and Stacy is still sleeping in her dorm **:**

**Stacy’s POV:**

Candace storms into the dormitory complex knocks on Stacy’s dorm room door as hard as possible.

Candace: “STACY! STACY! OPEN UP! OPEN UP! OPEN UP!”

Stacy wakes up thanks to Candace's obnoxious knocking. 

Stacy: “Candace!? I’m coming!”

Stacy gets up and the opens door.

Stacy: “Candace! Where have you been!? I’ve been trying to call you for the past 5 days, but you haven’t been picking up!”

Candace: “‘Where have _I_ been!?’ Where have _you_ been!? I came over here, like, 20 times on Saturday and Sunday, and you never opened your door! I haven’t been picking up your calls because I destroyed my phone...on accident, of course!”

Stacy: “Why didn’t you just ask Phineas and Ferb to build you a new one? They’d get it done in an hour!”

Candace: “Oh, that’s right! Thanks for reminding me. I’ll ask them today. Anyways, where were you!? We had the LSAT last Saturday and I didn’t see you anywhere! Did little Suzy Johnson kidnap you!? If you have evidence we can put that little devil behind bars once and for all!”

_Oh, shit. The LSAT! I knew I had something on Sunday!_

Stacy: “Uhm...uhm...I took the LSAT at a different place! I know that we were initially assigned at the same testing center...but….at the last minute, the LSAT people changed my testing center assignment….because…..because…….the original testing center had too many people!”

Candace: “Well, there were a lot of people at the testing center.”

Stacy: “Exactly! Can’t have too many people testing in one center, amiright? I had to test…..at…..that…brown building….on…on..the middle of….. 34th street! Yeah, 34th street!”

Candace: “But why haven’t you been opening the door for the past 2 days? I came here once every hour!”

Stacy: “Because…..because…..I made a bet with a friend! If…..I lost “rock, paper, scissors,” I’d have to…..wear earplugs for all of Saturday and Sunday! They were really, really powerful earplugs! I probably couldn’t hear you knocking on my door. I’m sorry.”

Candace: “Oh, ok! Why didn’t you just say so? Anyways, we’re getting back our LSAT scores in 3 weeks! I can’t wait! It was actually a lot easier than I thought it would be!”

Stacy: “Same here with me! Law school is going to be a piece of cake!”

Candace: “See you at math class tomorrow!”

After Candace left, Stacy cried and cried in her room for hours, devastated by what she had done.

 **NOTE:** From here on out, _italicized text_ : Candace's thoughts, not Stacy's.

**Candace’s POV:**

Candace leaves Stacy’s room and walks out of the dormitory complex.

_You know, I don’t know why I ever doubted Stacy. She would never miss the most important test of her life! It makes total sense that the LSAT people would just change her testing center assignment literally one day prior to the test! And to the “brown building in the middle of 34th street.” Brown building in the middle of 34th street...Isn’t that a Chipotle? She got to eat while taking the LSAT!? Lucky!_

_Of course she didn’t open the door for two days straight because she had earplugs on the whole time! Wearing earplugs for two days straight. What a NOT unusual and convenient bet! Those earplugs must’ve been very powerful! I slammed that thin door with all my might and screamed and yelled so hard that dozens of people, some coming from as far away as the building across the street, came all the way over here just to tell me to stop. Yet Stacy was not able to hear me from just a few feet away. I need to ask her where she got those earplugs! Stacy always knows where to find the best products!_

10 hours later and Candace is in her dorm complex’s cafeteria eating dinner:

_Hey! Wait a minute! Stacy’s story makes no sense! Stacy said she made a bet “WITH A FRIEND”!? WITH A FRIEND!? Since when does Stacy have any friends besides me!? That lying bitch!_

Candace: “But why would she lie to me like that!? That’s not the Stacy Hirano I know!”

Suddenly, some random girl sitting nearby comes over and says: “Did you just say Stacy Hirano!? Do you know her?”

Candace: “Yeah. She’s been my best friend since childhood. Why?”

Random girl: “She traveled all across Uruguay with _the_ Agustin Alvarez last weekend! You should check out Agustin’s Instagram feed. They look soooooo cute together!” 

Candace: “What!? She got with Agustin Alvarez!?.....She was in _Uruguay_ this weekend!?”

Random girl: “Yep! You’re her best friend and you don’t know that? Everybody has been talking about it!” 

Candace: “Uhm...I have to get going. Thank you so much for telling me!”

I _need_ to get a new phone ASAP!

Candace runs out of the building, signals a taxi, and hops in it.

Candace: “Taximan, take me to 2308 Maple Drive NOW!”

Taximan: “My name is George!” 

(*George drives Candace to her mother’s house*)

Candace: “Thanks, taximan…..I mean, George!”

Candace hops out of the car, takes out her keys, opens the door, enters the house, runs up to Phineas and Ferb’s room, and sees them playing video games.

Candace: “PHINEAS! FERB! MAKE ME A NEW PHONE! NOW!”

Phineas: “Candace! It’s so good to see you! We haven’t talked in ages! What brings you back here? How’s college?”

Candace: “I don’t have time for this! Stacy went to URUGUAY this weekend and I need to go on Instagram! My phone is destroyed and I need a new one NOW!”

Phineas: “OK!”

Candace: “So what are you waiting for!? Take your tool thingies and start building!”

Phineas: “Candace, this is, like, the 20th time you’ve broken your phone. We already built 30 extra phones for you just in case! Let me go get one!”

Phineas goes to his closet, opens it up, and grabs a phone.

Phineas: “Here you go, Candace!”

Candace goes up to Phineas and eagerly yanks the phone out of his hands.

Candace: “Hehehehe!”

Candace turns on the phone, signs into her Apple account, opens the app store, installs Instagram, opens it, and searches up Agustin Alvarez.

Candace: “Ha! There he is! And look at that! His Instagram account is public! Yes! There are dozens of photos of him with Stacy in Uruguay! Here are him and Stacy in his yacht, in the plains, in his beach house, in the city, and here’s them making out! And all of them labeled with the dates Stacy was scheduled to take the LSAT. Yes! This is perfect! She is so busted. Thank you, Phineas and Ferb! You guys are the best!”

Candace hugs Phineas and then Ferb and storms out of their room.

Ferb: “She didn’t have to come all the way here and get a new phone. She knows that you can access Instagram on your laptop, right?”

Phineas: “Dude, this is Candace we’re talking about.”

Candace uses her phone to take Uber from the Flynn-Fletcher House to Dr. Hirano’s House. This scene begins with her standing outside the door, deciding whether or not to press the doorbell button. 

_Should I tattle on my best friend like this? Stacy would never tell my mom if I did something like this. She must’ve had the time of her life in Uruguay!_

_Meh, this is for her own good. She foolishly skipped one of the most important tests of her life. She needs to face the consequences of her actions or else she’ll never improve. Stacy’s mom is going to eventually find out about this anyways. It’s best if she finds out as soon as possible._

_And besides, I’ve always wanted to successfully bust someone! Let’s hope the Mysterious Force only applies to busting Phineas and Ferb!_

Candace pushes doorbell button, the doorbell rings, and Ginger Hirano, Stacy's younger sister, opens the door.

Ginger: “Candace! It’s so good to see you! I haven’t talked to you in ages! You’ve grown so much! How’s college going?”

Candace: “I don’t have time for small talk! Where’s Stacy’s mom!?”

Ginger: “Stacy’s mom has got IT going on!”

Candace: “Ha ha very funny. Now tell me where she is! She’s all I want and I’ve waited for so long!”

Ginger: “No, she’s got IT, intensive therapy, going on right now! She’s not at home. Dealing with all of those frivolous lawsuits that come with being a doctor has taken a huge toll on her mental health. She’s been going to the therapist every week! She won’t be back for a few more hours.”

Candace: “Oh, ok!”

Ginger: “Yeah, that’s why Stacy decided to become a lawyer instead. She said that she prefers _making_ money from frivolous lawsuits.”

_Great minds think alike._

Candace: “Too bad her future career as a lawyer is in serious jeopardy right now.”

Ginger: “What do you mean!?”

Candace: “Stacy was scheduled to take the LSAT this weekend, but she went to Uruguay instead with her boyfriend, Agustin Alvarez.”

Ginger: “ _The_ Agustin Alvarez!? STACY IS DATING AGUSTIN ALVAREZ!? WHAT!?”

Candace: “Huh, you know him too? Damn, it seems like Stacy and I are the only two human beings in this entire city who haven’t heard of him before last week.”

Ginger: “Probably. He’s a local celebrity! Everyone knows him.”

Candace: “Yeah, Stacy hit on him in the library last week. She used some of the best pickup lines ever. And then they started dating and they even went to Uruguay this weekend when she was supposed to be taking the LSAT. Have you seen the pictures!? Agustin’s family is rich. His bedroom alone is bigger than my future!”

Ginger: “She must’ve had the time of her life! Missing the LSAT is no big deal, right? Law school applications are not due until January, right? It’s only August (2017). There is an LSAT test every month. It only costs $200 to sign up. Couldn’t she just apply for the September test?”

Candace: “The registration deadlines for every test until August of next year have already passed. The earliest she can take it is in August 2018! She’ll have to take a gap year for 2018-2019 school year. She’ll be a year behind. Do you think your mom will be ok with that? Especially considering that the reason for the gap year is because she foolishly skipped one of the most important tests of her life just to travel to a completely foreign country with a random guy she met only a couple of days prior and without informing anyone of her travel plans.”

Ginger: “Yeah, she won’t mind.”

Candace: “If you don’t mind, I’ll stay here until your mom comes back home. I want to show her the pictures of her and Agustin in Uruguay. I’ve always wanted to successfully bust someone. This is a dream come true!”

Suddenly, Candace's phone rings and she hesitantly picks it up. 

Candace: “Who is this?”

Candace's classmate: “Candace! We have a project due tomorrow! You said that you would come over to my dorm tonight to finish it. If you don’t come in the next 30 minutes, we will tell the professor you did none of the work and you’ll get a 0%!”

Candace: “Ok, I’ll be there as soon as possible. Bye!”

Candace hangs up her phone and begins to feel disappointed. 

Candace: “But _I_ have to bust Stacy!”

Ginger: “Don’t worry Candace.”

Ginger takes out her phone from her pocket, opens up Instagram, searches up Agustin’s account, and opens up the photos of Augustin and Stacy.

Ginger: “I’ve got the photos right here! I can bust her! You need to get going!”

Candace: “But..but..but, I was supposed to bust Stacy! It’s not fair! It’s not fair! I was finally going to bust someone for once in my life! Why!? Why!?” 

Ginger: “The Mysterious Force works in weird ways. Now off you go!” 

Ginger kicks Candace out of house and locks the door.

Candace: “CURSE YOU BIOLOGY LAB PROJECTS!!!!”

Candace calls Uber and gets a ride to the dorms. 

* * *

**Background:** Fast forward 3 weeks and the LSAT scores have been released. Stacy’s mom, Dr. Hirano, invites Stacy over for dinner the day after the scores are released. Dr. Hirano, Stacy, and Ginger are at the dinner table, eating a well-cooked meal:

 **NOTE:** From here on out, _italicized text_ : Stacy's thoughts, not Candace's.

**Stacy’s POV:**

Dr. Hirano: “So, Stacy. Candace told me that everyone got their LSAT scores back yesterday.”

Stacy, smiling nervously: “Yeah! I was elated when I saw my score.”

Dr. Hirano: “Candace got a 175/180!”

Stacy: “What!? No she didn’t! She’s lying! That dumb bitch 

Dr. Hirano: “Well, that ‘dumb bitch’ scored in the top 0.6% of LSAT test takers.”

Stacy: “She cheated!”

Ginger: “Actually, she was tired of being derided as stupid for all of her life and decided to change her ways. She was responsible and knew that her future depended on this test. For the entire 3 days before the exam, she spent every waking second locked up in her room, studying as hard as possible. She worked hard and against all odds, got one of the highest scores in your entire college. She is guaranteed to earn a spot at a top law school.”

Dr. Hirano: “Now, tell me Stacy. What did _you_ get on the LSAT?”

Stacy: “Well, I um, uh.” 

Dr. Hirano: “Let me guess, 169.”

Stacy: “Yeah! 169! How did you know!?” 

Dr. Hirano: “One 69 with Agustin Alvarez on his yacht you skank!”

Stacy begins to cry.

Dr. Hirano: “I saw the pictures! Ginger told me everything. How dare you travel to a foreign country with a guy you only met for the first time a few days prior without telling me and on the date of the most important test of your life!”

Stacy, as she cries: “Mom...I can explain!....Agustin is so dreamy…..Money, looks, charm...I couldn’t help myself!....He asked me if I wanted to go to Uruguay with him…..I was so enamored with him..I totally forgot that I had the LSAT! I was utterly obsessed with the man....to the point where the LSAT just slipped out of my mind entirely! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!”

Dr. Hirano: “Stacy…”

Suddenly, Stacy stops crying.

Stacy: “You know what, who cares!? I had the time of my life in Uruguay! Agustin is the man I want to spend the rest of my days with. Missing the LSAT was worth it! I can just take it again. It’s only $100. They have one like every month.”

Ginger: “Stacy, the registration deadlines for every LSAT test until August of next year have already passed. The earliest you can take it is in August 2018! You’ll have to take a gap year for the 2018-2019 school year. You’ll be a year behind.”

Stacy: “So what? A gap year sounds nice! Why would you even be angry at me, mom?”

Dr. Hirano: “You know what, you’re right. I’m not angry at you.”

Stacy: “Really!? Thanks!”

Dr. Hirano: “I’m just not going to pay a penny of your tuition from here on out. You’re on your own, kid.”

Stacy: “WAIT WHAT!?”

Dr. Hirano: “That’s right. Forgetting the LSAT shows a lack of responsibility and dedication to academics. I’m not subsidizing an irresponsible, apathetic student. How is _forgetting_ about the LSAT even possible!? And besides, the fact that you traveled to a foreign country with a stranger without telling me shows that you think of yourself as an independent adult. Stacy, you don’t get to have all of the perks of being an adult without any of the negatives. An adult can travel to a foreign country without their parent’s permission, so an adult should also pay for their own college tuition without mommy’s help. You can just take out loans.”

Stacy: “But it’s going to be so hard to pay that off! That’s, like, hundreds of thousands of dollars in debt! What if I don’t get a job after law school!? The market for lawyers is oversaturated. Mom!? You can’t do this!”

Dr. Hirano: “Too bad. I already paid for all four years of your undergrad. It’s time I start treating you like an adult.”

Stacy begins to cry again.

Dr. Hirano: “Meanwhile, your sister scored a 35 on the ACT and won first place in the school’s history competition. You could learn a thing or two from her.”

_She’s right. Ginger has always been so much better than me at everything. I hate that little brat! She’s probably going to become a surgeon or a physicist, while I’m going to become a barista at Starbucks! It’s going to be so embarrassing! I’m useless._

A few minutes later, Stacy's phone rings and she begrudgingly picks it up.

Stacy: “Hello?”

Candace: “Dijiste 'si fueras un objeto inanimado, serías un trofeo de participación,’ ¡pero al menos yo _participé_!”

Dr. Hirano and Ginger: “OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!”

* * *

 **Background:** The morning after the dinner, Stacy is waiting outside Agustin’s dorm room, looking absolutely infuriated.

Stacy knocks on Agustin’s dorm room door and Agustin eagerly opens it, elated to see her for the first time in a while, only to be shocked by her angry expression.

Agustin: “Stacy! How’s it been? Why do you look so angry?”

Stacy: “This is your fault! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!”

Agustin: “What’s your problem!?”

Stacy: “YOU MADE ME MISS THE LSAT! NOW I CAN’T TAKE IT FOR ANOTHER YEAR AND MY MOM IS NOT PAYING FOR LAW SCHOOL!”

Agustin: “What did I do!?”

Stacy: “YOU MADE ME GO TO URUGUAY ON THE DAY OF MY LSAT!”

Agustin: “I didn’t make you do anything. You never told me you had the LSAT. I would’ve never let you come with me had I known you had it.”

Stacy: “MY LIFE IS OVER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! WE’RE FINISHED!”

Stacy leaves the room, slams the door, and runs away crying.

The rest of Stacy’s Senior Year of college ends up being terrible. She succumbs to depression and isolates herself from others. She becomes resentful towards Ginger’s success and achievements. She becomes worried about her future and what others will think of her. As a result of all of this, her grades begin to slip dramatically. Her grades for the second semester of Senior Year end up being the worst in her life! Yet, she still manages to graduate college with a 3.7/4 GPA and degrees in Political Science and Spanish. 

* * *

**Background:** It is May and Candace, Stacy, and Agustin are at their college graduation ceremony. All of the graduating seniors are seated in the background and are called up to the stage by the host in alphabetical order to be given their diploma.

**Stacy’s POV:**

Announcer: “Agustin Alvarez”

(*Agustin walks up stage*)

(*Audience applauds with extreme vigor*)

A little bit later…

Announcer: “Candace Flynn”

(*Candace walks up stage*)

(*Audience applauds with moderate vigor*)

A little bit later…

Announcer: “Stacy Hirano”

(*Stacy walks up stage*)

(*Audience applauds with little vigor*)

A little bit later…

Announcer: “So that concludes the Danville University Class of 2017 Graduation Ceremony. Now go out there, achieve great things, and make your Alma Mater proud!”

As everyone leaves the graduation ceremony, Stacy wanders off to an empty area and cries. _I hate my life. For the past year, I’ve completely secluded myself from everyone. Nobody likes me anymore. Even Candace got a louder applause than I did!_ _I don’t know what to do. What am I going to do for the next year!? Should I even go to law school? It’s probably not worth the debt. My life is over._ _As Stacy continues to cry, Agustin, after spending an hour or so looking for her, approaches Stacy…_

Agustin: “Stacy!”

Stacy stops crying and looks at Agustin angrily.

Stacy: “What do you want?”

Agustin: “Stacy, I really miss you. You are the love of my life. I can’t stop thinking about you every day.” 

Stacy: “Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

Agustin: “Look, I know that you’re upset, but it’s not my fault. I did not know you had the LSAT. It was your responsibility to remember your test date and refuse my offer to take you to Uruguay.”

Stacy: (*sigh*) “Yeah, I know. I just needed someone to take my anger out on.”

Agustin: “So, I heard you’re taking a gap year.”

Stacy: “Yeah, but I have no idea what I’m going to do.I have no job or internship lined up. This next year is basically going to be a giant vacation. I’m not sure if I should even bother taking the LSAT again this fall. My mom is not paying for law school. I’ll have to take out loans. I’m not sure law school is worth being hundreds of thousands of dollars in debt.’

Agustin: “Stacy, I secured a job as an investment banker at Citigroup Uruguay. I begin in one week.”

Stacy: “Good for you. You must’ve worked _really_ hard to have daddy pull some strings and get you a job you otherwise wouldn’t have ever gotten with your shitty GPA.”

Agustin: (*laughs*) “Yeah, I’m a lucky guy. I’ll admit it.”

Stacy: “And I’m an unlucky girl.”

Agustin: “Well, you just might see your fortunes change for the better. My dad bought me an enormous apartment complex for me to live in during my stint as an investment banking analyst. I can’t live in it by myself. Why don’t you come live with me in Montevideo for the next year? Remember, I’m going to work around 90 hours per week, so you’ll have the entire place to yourself for most of the time!”

Stacy: “That...that sounds lovely.”

Agustin: “Great! You better start packing! My plane leaves this Sunday at 12:00 PM. Be at Terminal 3 of Danville International Airport at around 11:00 AM.”

Stacy: “Ok! Thank you so much!”

Agustin: “No problem! I have to get going. I’ll see you Sunday!”

Agustin leaves and Stacy is so elated that she will be able to spend more time with him.

To be continued...


End file.
